Blackout
by DancingInStars
Summary: Daltonverse. In which Derek's in denial, Logan mourns over coffee, Thad's sanity is questioned, Stuart's resident diva is being just that and Bailey wonders what the Windsors would think of them behind closed doors. The Twins just roll with the crazy...
1. In Which Derek is in Denial

_... I really don't know where this crazy came from. I wish I did though, it would explain so much._

Disclaimer: _Mama CP owns all._

* * *

><p>"It's dark Logan. Why the <em>hell<em> is it _dark_?"

"I think it might have been a blackout."

"No no no nonono**no**! We can't have a blackout!"

"Sorry genius, that's what we call it when all the lights go out like this."

"Oh my God…"

"Thanks, but just call me Logan."

"Screw you, screw this. I still have to study for an English test tomorrow and that is not going to happen when I can't see two feet in front of my fa- _eowch_!"

"… That had better not be my coffee, D. I barely scraped the last batch for tonight."

* * *

><p>"Logan? Derek? Are you guys down here?"<p>

"Tipton? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you two doing here?"

"Sightseeing, what else does it look like?"

"Ignore him. He's just bitchy that he lost his coffee."

"As if you're being oh so apologetic about it…"

"Er… Well, I think the power's out in the whole school. I don't see any light from Windsor either."

"Maybe like some of us with a slightly more remarkable level of sanity, they'd all be asleep."

"Thad?"

"Bailey, is that you?"

"Did you just imply that those crazy ass Windsors are sane? In the same sentence?"

"I question your own sanity now."

"You mock us all, sir."

"No Thad, I'm mocking _you_."

* * *

><p>"So… what are we all doing here again?"<p>

"I don't know. I woke up when my room started to feel like a furnace and my light was off."

"You sleep with a night light?"

"No. I was reading."

"You read in your sleep?"

"_Anyway_, I'm heading to the kitchen to find a few candles. God knows if I hadn't broken any of my toes on the way here."

"… The thing is, er… we're sort of… out of candles. Houston came up a few nights ago begging me for some. He said that Amos wouldn't let him come near the Windsor's stash with a fifty foot pole."

"You gave crazy all the candles?"

"You sleep with a night light?"

"You moc-"

"Oh _shut up_, Thad!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh… Lo? D?"<p>

"Jules, you're awake?"

"Hardly, with all the noise you asses are making…"

"I'm surprised. I thought you'd be able to at least sleep through a hurricane."

"Haha. Very funny Lo."

"Julian, are you up the stairs?"

"Bailey? How many of you are down there?"

"The three of us and Thad. He got scared cause his night light went out."

"Reading light, Seigerson."

"… Wait, you read in your sleep Thaddeus?"

"Told you."

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 coming soon! ^-^<em>

_- D.I.S_


	2. In Which Logan is a Doormat

_And here's part 2! Again, I own nothing._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this. For a school housing so many elites, you'd think they'd care more about paying off their elec- <em>aaaah<em>!"

"Jules!"

"Jul- _Umph_- **ow**!"

"Lo?"

"I'm okay! Logan broke my fall."

"Geroff!"

"I think your shoulder is in his face Julian."

"Oh really, I thought it was a knee. My bad. Thanks Lo."

"Always a pleasure to serve as your doormat princess."

"Funny, I thought my sole purpose was to serve as your book rack. I guess that makes us  
>even now."<p>

"Stand up comedy is not your strong point."

"Haven't you heard? My talent knows no bounds."

"Hollywood just called. They want their shipment of ego back."

"Guys... can you please just get back up? It's freaking me out that you two are at my feet somewhere."

"Gladly. Princess, get off me now."

"Alright, whatever his Highness wants he ge- _aagh_!"

"What broke?"

"... Do I even want to know?"

"That had better not be the coffee maker or God help me..."

"Damn it, Logan! I need my face for photoshoots!"

"I threw you into the couch, didn't I?"

"_Over_the couch, oh Tempestuous one."

"Details."

"If any of you sorry bastards step on my shades-"

"The hell are you doing with shades at night, crazy?"

"Easy, because he's crazy."

"I'm serio- I heard something break. For Christ sake... tell me that wasn't what I  
>think it is..."<p>

"The coffee maker?"

"Jules- we can get you- **eoch**!"

"Derek!"

"Lo- _oomph_! Julian's gone mad!"

"I'm over here you lunat- _argh!"_

_"Jules!"_

_"Lo!"_

_"Derek!"_

_"Bailey!"_

_"Thad!"_

"Yes, Thad?"

"I just wanted to feel included."

"_Evan-"_

_"-Ethan_!"

"...The **fuck**are you two doing here?"

"Put me down!"

"You're like a little wild cat Cheshire-"

"-stop kicking so much, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm not- what was that?"

"Sweet mercy, please don't be the coffee maker!"

"Told you Cheshire."

"Don't you two have a legitimate job of being crazy over at Windsor?"

"We would Knave-"

"-but we could hear the ruckus from here all the way there-"

"-and some of us do treasure our sleep-"

"-since none of us have a night light worth worrying over."

"It's not a nig-"

"We heard you the first time, Thad."

"And the second time."

"And the third was hard to miss too."

"... How long have you two been in here?"

* * *

><p><em>The end :)<em>

_Or is it?_

_I originally just meant it to be until here, but if you have any ideas/anything you want to see happen, just shoot me with them. I'll roll with the crazy ^-^_

_- D.I.S_


End file.
